


Give away your heart

by Why_gooogle_why



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_gooogle_why/pseuds/Why_gooogle_why
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander enters a dance competition he knows that the stakes are high, for not only him but to the rest of his dance company While at the competition Alec is forced to face his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give away your heart

_"You have fifteen minutes to collect your stuff and leave the Institute before I drag you away"_

_"Dad"_

_"Robert you are overreacting, let's take the night to rest and-"_

_"No Maryse, our son is a disgrace. He doesn't win competitions, the last one he won was 5 years ago. He is always slacking and now he tells me he's gay. I will not put up with a fag in my school, in my company. He leaves tonight."_

_"Robert please we don't need to do this now, please. He is our son we can't just send him to the streets."_

_"We can and we will. He belongs in the streets with the other fags and druggies. Go! Alexander I will not tolerate this in my household. Leave!"_

Alec stared straight at the building that loomed over him, he could only think about what happened the last time he walked through the marble doors. Escorted out by his fathers screams, mothers cries, and the snoring by sleeping dancers. A familiar ache appeared in his stomach, one he always got when he got onto the stage to perform, or speak in front of crowds. Th anxiety was building the longer he stood and turned around facing his dance company. 

"I can't do this"

"Alec we've been over this of course you can"

"No Lily, what if they realize its me they'll kick me out again. I can't deal with being told I'm a failure a second time. Plus its not like I can just go there and act normal" Alec said. panic starting to bubble in his chest. At first he had been alright with coming back to the Institute to compete, he thought it would be great revenge and way to see his siblings again. But now the only thing he could see was the night he was kicked out over and over and over again.

Suddenly hands wrapped around his waist and turned him around to face his boyfriend Magnus. Magnus has styled his hair up, free of color and glitter, his green-gold eyes staring into him with a kind of intensity that only Magnus could create. Magnus leaned down, foreheads touching and whispering into his ear.

"Take a breathe, inhale, exhale. There you go darling. Its going to be okay, like it always is". Together they stood for half a minute, arms wrapped around each others hands, foreheads touching, and breathing in sync. 

"As much as I appreciate public affection, people are starting to stare" Ragnor said inspecting his fingernails seemingly uninterested. 

Alec pulled back muttering an embarrassed thanks in Magnus's direction. Magnus mumbled something back that only Alec was able to catch and his cheeks grew a slight pink. 

"Now that the two of you have had your moment lets please enter the building and get ready, we registered last week but you know how these high class dance competitions go, if the the people registering don't know what company your from you have a good chance of being swept under the rug. Something none f these need to deal with at the moment so if you would follow me" Lily stated strutting up the steps her heels clicking on the ground as she walked. 

"Now you really can't turn back: Magnus said trailing behind Lily up the steps to the Institute.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, I wanted it to be longer but I just need to post somethingso I can keep my motivation for writing this.  
> If it needs editing everywhere feel free to leave a comment, or just comment if you liked it. All comments are very appreciated.


End file.
